Voyeurism
by Blossomwitch
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are loud. Yusuke is curious. The title should tell you the rest. PWP


_A/N: This is a giftfic for the wonderful Blue Utopiah_

**Voyeurism**

Yusuke had studied how to hide his energy, but only in his first round of training with Genkai, not his second. The second had been entirely concentrated on what to do in a tournament ring, where stealth was not really an option. So it had been a long time, and Yusuke's energy had upped itself considerably, since the last time he'd tried this. He hoped to hell it was enough.

He was likely to get his ass kicked if it wasn't. Correction: sure to get his ass kicked. But he wouldn't get killed--even if Hiei might advocate for it, Yusuke was betting that Kurama at least would retain enough sense not to murder the team captain in the middle of a tournament, even if said team captain deserved it. On the other hand, Kurama was also more likely to cook up some slower revenge that would take place over the course of months and leave him traumatized for the rest of his life. Maybe this was a bad idea. Definitely this was a bad idea.

Yusuke wasn't known for his great ideas.

Hell--if he was going to be dead in a few days, which was likely, then it wouldn't matter anyway. And he couldn't help being _curious_, could he? Nobody could help being curious. Well, okay, maybe Kuwabara the Oblivious could. And that chick who he used to think was Genkai--and he wasn't convinced she wasn't yet, either, maybe she'd had some Botox done or something--anyway, she was huffy and went off to her room every night without talking to any of the rest of them. She was the only one with her own room, since the tournament committee had only been kind enough to provide them with a suite with three bedrooms. The chick had immediately claimed one for herself and threatened death on anyone else who passed the threshold; Yusuke hadn't been surprised when Kurama and Hiei had wordlessly staked out a second, leaving the humans to their own devices.

He hadn't given much thought to their rooming arrangements the first two nights. The third night, he had noticed an odd energy spike coming from the demons' room. It didn't feel like anything he'd noticed from people training or sparring--but then, his knowledge of demons wasn't the best for someone whose career involved tracking them. So he'd asked Kurama about it the next day, and received an "it's nothing" coupled with an expression that clearly labeled the topic Not For Discussion. Which, naturally, made Yusuke even more curious.

He forgot about it until that night--he was, after all, kind of busy here. But when he felt the spike again he jumped out of his bed and skidded towards their door, determined to throw it open and demand to know what the hell was going on. He stopped with his hand outstretched towards the handle, having caught the sound of a stifled gasp from within, and froze. Yusuke hadn't exactly heard this kind of heavy breathing before, but he still knew enough to guess that it wasn't from training. He was very glad he had not barged in.

For about ten minutes.

And then... well, he was a teenage boy, after all. Complete with all the hormones. A teenage boy who had some really hot friends. Who happened to be men, but Yusuke didn't care about such things--the number of drag queens alone that his mom had been friends with while he grew up guaranteed a very relaxed approach to sexuality. So... he was curious.

And stupid. And determined to catch his friends in the act or die trying. Most likely the latter.

He chose his place of concealment carefully. He couldn't hide anywhere obvious, because Kurama and Hiei had incurred a lot of death threats over being "demon traitors" and Yusuke had overheard them arguing tiredly over whose turn it was to clean out the two or three stupidly ambitious (ambitiously stupid?) demons who decided to break into their room each night. They would be aware of the obvious hiding places as a matter of course. Yusuke's only hope would be to pick somewhere so difficult to hide in it wouldn't occur to them to check it, and think like a chameleon.

Which was, in fact, basically the secret of the stealth technique Genkai had taught him. To quietly tamp down on your own energy, imagine yourself blending into the walls, still your breath and your heartbeat. It had proved surprisingly effective in the past, but whether it would work on these two was a different matter. Most likely they would catch him right away and he would turn it into some kind of inane "Haha! Surprise!" joke, and hightail it out of there.

He picked a spot that was shadowed, near the door in case he had to make a fast escape, pressed his back to the wall, and waited.

He never would have gotten away with it if either of them had been fully alert. But they had fought two teams in a row today, Ichigaki and Masho, and Kurama in particular had taken a thrashing--Yusuke was still too shaken to really think about everything that had happened. Demons had fast healing powers (a biological necessity in demon world, Kurama had explained), but even so, they both looked like death warmed over as they came into the room. Kurama immediately sat down on his bed, and Hiei cursorily shooed the demon who'd been hiding under it out, not even bothering to kill him (Yusuke hadn't dealt with him, figuring it was more authentic with him in place). Then he sat down next to Kurama, who by this point was reclining against the pillows, and observed, "You look like you tried to kill yourself."

"Do I?" Kurama examined his forearm, and the long slice along the inside, with detachment. "You do realize that in a sense, I did try?"

"Accepting death and pursuing it are not the same thing."

"You would know."

"Is this what you're going to be like tonight? Because there's a perfectly good tree on the other side of the hotel if that's the case."

"Empty threat."

"Try me."

"No. If you're in this kind of mood then I'm going to sleep. I could use some sleep."

This wasn't fair. They hadn't noticed him--but they weren't doing anything interesting, either. He could watch them fighting any day of the week, he hadn't snuck in here for that. Would it blow his cover if he tried to send calming vibes at them?

"How do you stand needing so much sleep? Human bodies are weak."

"Hiei, you might as well tell me grass is green. I know that. What am I supposed to do about it?"

Yusuke took heart in the fact that neither of their tones seemed angry; also, Hiei was casually running his finger up and down Kurama's arm, tracing the cut. "You have a point."

"Hiei--what happened while I was out? The last thing I was aware of was trying to say something to Yusuke from inside the ring, and then he was carrying me and I gather something rather brutal and heroic happened in between, but--

"You were standing there like a prize idiot, unconscious and refusing to fall over so you could be counted down, so the _committee_--" he said the word like the worst of all swear words-- "ruled that you were volunteering to keep fighting, and then a big buffoon came into the ring and started to beat you to death until Yusuke made it abundantly clear that the next punch to land on you would be rewarded with a spirit gun to the head, at which point your opponent tossed you outside the ring and you apparently decided that now that it was pointless to do so, you would wake up."

"Hm. Points for the longest run-on sentence I have actually heard articulated as such."

"Will you stop finding this amusing? If Yusuke hadn't been free to act--if he hadn't been willing to nix everything--you would have met a very ignoble end and the whole island would still be celebrating, and we would _never_ get through the rest of this tournament without you, and--"

"And it didn't happen, and I find being amused by that requires a lot less energy than getting upset over it. I don't have much energy to spare at the moment," Kurama added, touching Hiei's hand lightly in a calming gesture.

Hiei scowled. "You had damn well better spare some for me."

Kurama's expression brightened considerably. "But that creates a certain energy too."

Hiei snorted. "Your mind is always in the gutter. How do you know I'm not talking about training or--"

"Just a hunch. Or a request if you prefer?"

"I thought you were tired."

"I am." Kurama took the hand of Hiei's he had been holding and moved it to his own chest. "I know how close I came to dying today, Hiei. Don't think it doesn't bother me. So help me forget."

Hiei responded by kissing him. Yusuke wildly tried to clamp down on the answering surge in his own energy, staring with wide eyes. This wasn't just any kiss. It was something deep and desperate, with their hands clenching in each other's hair and their limbs suddenly wrapping around each other, like they were kissing with their whole bodies.

Hiei broke it off to whisper something in Kurama's ear. Yusuke thought he saw Kurama stiffen for just a moment, become more alert; then he relaxed again, listening intently to Hiei. Whatever Hiei was saying it must have been incredibly dirty, because a delighted and thoroughly wicked smile was slowly spreading across Kurama's face as he listened. He turned his head to briefly whisper something back to Hiei, and Yusuke ground his teeth together--_c'mon, I swear you're completely alone, now say it out loud so I can hear will you?_

It was Hiei's turn to whisper again, gently lowering Kurama onto his back as he did so, mindful of the arm and shoulder that were injured. Yusuke risked shifting his position slightly so he could see better. Kurama was still listening with that expression of wicked delight, his hands resting lightly on Hiei's back. Yusuke's mind enthusiastically supplied him with several variations of what Hiei might be saying--he certainly knew what _he_ would have been saying in that position, something about the myriad things he wanted to do with the fox, fucking him blind being on the top of his list. Kurama looked exactly like Yusuke fantasized he would look if Yusuke was saying those things to him, mischievous and thrilled. His eyes were sparkling, and the next time he turned to Hiei's ear it wasn't to whisper but to nip at the lobe. His hands were busy with Hiei's shirt, and when the two of them detached from each other long enough for it to be tossed aside Yusuke immediately set to visually devouring. Of course he'd seen Hiei shirtless before, but always in the course of a battle, never... like this... never with a gleam in his eye that said he was about to eat you alive and not in a way you were going to object to, either. And Yusuke'd never seen Kurama less than fully clothed... _please oh please oh please..._

They sat up slightly, Kurama's shirt followed Hiei's to the floor, and Yusuke decided the gods were kind. Skin against skin--there was a contrast between the two that made it all the hotter. Hiei was compact and muscular, and Kurama was lithe but still masculine, and their bodies _fit_ together somehow, whether from instinct or experience. They were sitting with their legs wrapped tightly around each other, kissing hard and hungrily, their hands on each other like they meant to leave bruises behind with every touch. There was almost a little anger in it, a sense of urgency, fervency--_prove to me you're alive. Prove to me you're still here._

Kurama leaned forward slightly and bit Hiei's neck, directly over the jugular--Yusuke was shocked to see Hiei tilt his head back, allowing that deadliest of touches, even shuddering slightly, his eyelids closing halfway. Then Kurama bit harder and something in Hiei's expression changed--Yusuke had half a second's glance of something feral and predatory in his eyes before Hiei had pushed Kurama onto his back and was straddling him, running his hands up and down Kurama's torso, pausing to caress sensitive spots. Kurama arched into his touch, looking perfectly content to have lost the dominant role, murmuring soft responses. "Louder," Hiei said with a smirk.

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "Would you have me wake the whole building?" His tone was demure, but anyone who knew him could have spotted the amusement hiding in it.

"I'd settle for being able to hear you better right here in this room," Hiei replied.

"Ah. Point." Kurama looked incredibly mischievous again. Yusuke wondered vaguely if he always found sex this amusing--but only with the tiny portion of his brain that was still capable of thought. Kurama was launching what was unmistakably an assault against Hiei's pants--and the pants, with their myriad belts, were putting up a good fight. Hiei seemed amused by Kurama's attitude and didn't attempt to influence the outcome of the battle--actually, he might have been said to have been on the pants' side, since the movement of his hips made it harder for Kurama. But in end Kurama won, and commented, "You're no help," as he slipped them off.

"Don't tell me after all this time you can't undo my pants," Hiei replied contemptuously. Yusuke took a good long look at him and let his jaw drop.

"Well, if you wouldn't wiggle around so much--"

"I am _not_ wiggling."

"Forgive me. If you would cease for just one moment the overwhelming mastery of your movements--"

Hiei growled and pressed Kurama down. "Don't mock me. I'll make it so you can't walk tomorrow."

Kurama shrugged, showing a complete lack of intimidation. "Go ahead. I could use a break from fighting."

"Oh, no. You're not getting out of it that easily. Just because you fought twice today--"

"Three times."

"You honestly count getting punched and thrown around by that big idiot while _unconscious_ and forcing the rest of us to throw the whole damn thing in the air to rescue you _fighting_?"

"...Technically."

"You're fighting tomorrow," Hiei said, in a tone that brokered no contradictions. "_I_, however, didn't get to fight today. No outlet for my energy. So brace yourself."

Kurama laughed. "I really don't think--Hiei, those are my best pants!" Kurama lifted his head slightly to look at the shreds on the floor. "Were."

"Quit whining." Hiei palmed Kurama's now unclothed erection, and Kurama made a sort of gasping, strangling noise. Yusuke wanted very much to make a similar one. Unbidden and almost unrealized, his hand snaked down to touch himself.

"You owe me--_so_ much clothing, Hiei..." Kurama's voice was strangled, and he was panting heavily. Yusuke took a firmer hold of his own erection, stroking almost absently, mesmerized by the sight going on in front of him. He realized his hand was moving in sync with Hiei's, touching himself the same way Hiei was touching Kurama, and it was hard to say which of them was watching Kurama more avidly for his response.

"I said stop whining," Hiei murmured in response to Kurama's comment, speaking rather absently, his eyes fixed on Kurama's face.

Kurama didn't respond with words--his next noise was more of a moan than a whine, so Yusuke guessed technically he had complied with Hiei's request. Hiei grinned slightly and sped up his hand. Kurama pulled Hiei lower so that he could kiss him; Yusuke barely managed to keep a moan of his own from coming out. He had never seen two people kiss each other like this before, without a give and take but with equal intensity on each part, like they were trying to consume each other. Kurama's hands left Hiei's shoulders and moved down to get a good grip on his ass, drawing him closer; Hiei took the hint and moved his hand out of the way, bringing their groins together and not gently, either--Yusuke could see the bed moving as Hiei ground himself against Kurama, both of them moaning into each others' mouths. Yusuke bit his lip, stroking himself furiously.

Unexpectedly, Kurama pushed himself up into a sitting position, so that Hiei was suddenly straddling his lap. He moved so quickly that for a moment Yusuke was sure he'd been discovered, but no--Kurama's eyes were fixed solely on Hiei. "Should we make it more interesting?" he asked breathlessly.

"What did you have in mind?" Hiei said, and damned if he wasn't equally breathless, damned if that voice that Yusuke always heard speaking with such superiority wasn't absolutely breathless and pliant and _aroused_. Yusuke almost thought he could come just from hearing Hiei's voice like that.

"Several things," Kurama replied, grinning lazily and running his hands over whichever parts of Hiei were easiest to reach. "After all... we really ought to make this worthwhile."

A soft snort of laughter from Hiei. "Again--what did you have in mind?"

"Lie down," Kurama said. Hiei didn't require further prompting--he quickly arranged himself as Kurama's hands guided him, flat on his back with his head now at the base of the bed, legs slightly spread.

Yusuke could have died. Hiei was spread out so that every inch of him was visible to Yusuke, especially the impressive erection he was sporting. He was less than three feet away, with his arms flung carelessly over his head and his skin flushed, watching Kurama with a grin while his breath came in pants, Yusuke was so close he could see his diaphragm moving in and out. He could smell him.

Then Kurama arranged himself and Yusuke had a brief moment to firmly order himself _not_ to pass out before Kurama had taken Hiei's cock into his mouth. Hiei apparently had no hesitations over voicing his approval--Yusuke spared a moment from trying to stay conscious to wonder how he had never overheard them before, if Hiei always groaned and spoke profanities as loudly as he was doing now. Kurama was... enthusiastic, Yusuke decided, was the only word for it. He couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have those lips, that tongue, working so earnestly on _him_. He had to grip himself tightly to keep from coming at the thought. Hiei writhed under the attention, and Kurama pinned his hips lightly to the bed to hold him still. It was obvious that Hiei could have broken away if he wanted to... _but dear gods, why would you want to?_

Hiei's hands drifted down to knot into Kurama's hair, his whole body shuddering, and Yusuke wondered if Hiei was going to let Kurama finish him this way. But before he could decide whether that would excite or disappoint him, Hiei used his grip on Kurama's hair to still his movement. "Enough," he said roughly.

Kurama licked his lips--Yusuke, again, had to use all his willpower to keep from coming on the spot--and tilted his head to one side, looking at Hiei curiously. "Switch me places," Hiei said, gesturing.

Yusuke could have cried with happiness. Kurama, grinning, did as Hiei suggested and stretched himself out on the bed exactly where Hiei had been a moment before; again, Yusuke had an agonizing, mouthwatering, excruciatingly brief view of _everything_ before Hiei began trying to prove he could do _that_ better than Kurama could. Kurama, too, was loud in his response, though his profanities tended to be in some language Yusuke didn't understand. Kurama tossed his head back, moaning and gasping with an expression of bliss on his face, running his--_oh gods_--running his hands over his own chest, tweaking his own nipples, while Hiei's head remained buried in his groin, surely doing--_oh god I have got to stop imagining he's going down on me I have got to stop--_

Yusuke actually shut his eyes for a moment, to try to gain control. But it didn't help, because he could hear Kurama's moans and panted, half-formed words. So he opened them again, and didn't know what to watch--the expression Kurama wore, or the way he was touching himself, or what Hiei was doing with his mouth, or how his hands trailed over Kurama's thighs. Again, it was to the point that Yusuke was wondering if Kurama could possibly keep holding on any longer before Hiei stopped. Kurama gave a little exhalation of disappointment, but no further protest; he sat up halfway, hair cascading over his shoulders and one leg slightly bent, looking at Hiei with an expression that was somewhere between devious and predatory. Hiei, crouched over him and bracing himself with one hand on either side of Kurama's hips, looked down at him with much the same expression, except perhaps a little more predatory and a little less devious. "What do you think?" he asked.

Yusuke didn't really expect Kurama to reply coherently; after that performance, under that regard, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to come up with anything more than a disjointed moan. But Kurama, though he was panting and flushed, replied, "You mean, for maximum...ah...effectiveness?"

Hiei grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded. Kurama cocked his head to one side, obviously considering. "Well... how much longer do you want to draw it out?"

The question seemed practical, even blunt, but the way Kurama spoke it and the gleam in his eye turned it into erotica. "That depends," Hiei replied with a growl.

"On?"

"Whether you want to walk tomorrow."

"That's twice, Hiei," Kurama rebuked him mildly, grinning. "You say it again and I won't let _you_ walk tomorrow."

"I'm losing patience, fox."

"You never had any to lose."

Hiei started to lunge forward, but Kurama quickly held up a hand to stop him. "All right, all right." He looked around, and Yusuke pressed himself harder against the wall, experiencing a small thrill of fear. "Night table."

Hiei sat up--allowing Yusuke another long, intense gape at Hiei's erection--and produced from one of the night table's drawers a tube of what surely had to be lube. Kurama lay back down, absently twirling his hair around one finger, and Yusuke, realizing what was about to happen, once again had to firmly counsel himself not to pass out.

Hiei's movements were rough and hurried as he quickly spread lube onto his fingers and began to stretch Kurama's entrance. Kurama peered at him through half-closed eyes, a lazy smile on his face. "You really have lost your patience."

"Yes," Hiei said flatly. "Tell me if anything hurts, because I'm not going to be careful."

"Liar. You're always careful." Yusuke could have sworn Kurama was laughing--his eyes were, at least, in an affectionate sort of way. "Even when you're out of your mind wanting it, you're careful."

"Now I'm _really_ not going to worry about it."

"Suit yourself," Kurama replied merrily, still looking at him with some sort of blend of affection and arousal and cheerfulness. Yusuke spared a moment to be amazed--if Hiei had been doing _that_ to him, he wouldn't have been conscious, much less delivering bon mots. How did they manage to keep their wits enough to banter through this?

Hiei was now stroking his own erection, hurriedly coating it with lube, unaware of Yusuke's eyes fixed on the motion of his hand. Then he tossed the lube aside, positioned himself over Kurama, and with absolutely no warning thrust deeply into him in a single quick movement. Yusuke had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, his hand working furiously on his own cock. Kurama did cry out, but softly, with as much contentment as arousal. Hiei set a moderate pace, not fast but deep, fluid. It was obvious at once that they were old pros at the art of mutual pleasure, long since attuned to the movements of each other's bodies. Kurama lay passive for a brief moment, seeming to take the time to indulge himself in just feeling what Hiei was doing, before moving to kiss Hiei, his hands wandering freely over Hiei's body. They weren't bantering anymore--their breath was coming so quick and hard that they kept having to break apart from each other's mouths to gasp for breath, then kiss again, feverish, then break apart--Yusuke tasted blood in his mouth from biting his lip so hard and thought he might die like this, pressed up against the wall and trying so hard not to make a sound, still desperately stroking himself, unable to do anything else.

An increasing frenzy was building in the movements of the two on the bed. Yusuke recalled Hiei's earlier comment, about not having had an outlet for his energy today; Kurama must have been exhausted after all his battles, but he kept up with Hiei, responding to him as though nothing adverse had happened today and nothing adverse would happen tomorrow. The sound of skin hitting skin and panting breath filled the room, and Yusuke tasted more blood in his mouth. Kurama's long legs were wrapped around Hiei's waist, and his nails were digging scratches into Hiei's back; Hiei was thrusting into him harder, with a single-minded intensity that let Yusuke feel like he could have let go and moaned aloud and Hiei, at least, wouldn't have noticed. Kurama bit Hiei's lower lip and held it between his teeth, gently worrying at it. Hiei's hand drifted between them, taking hold of Kurama's cock, and Kurama arched up off the bed, making a keening noise that made Hiei move much faster.

Yusuke pressed himself against the wall for support, bracing himself--he was going dizzy, his vision a little blurry, and he had the feeling that he really and truly was going to pass out. He tried to take some deep breaths but it was impossible. Impossible because he couldn't tear his eyes away from the spectacle taking place in front of him, and he couldn't catch his breath while he was watching them like that, their limbs tangled and skin shiny with sweat, the bed shaking with their movement and Kurama urging Hiei on, whispering against his ear and caressing his skin. Hiei's hand was moving faster and faster and Yusuke made a slight whining noise, watching it, but both of them were too far gone to hear him. In fact, Kurama's eyes looked like they were glazing over, and he was biting his own lip now--

Yusuke wasn't sure who came first. He only knew that he finally couldn't fight it for a second longer, and that he made a second noise as he came all over his hand but that it was lost in the cries of the couple on the bed. When he next managed to focus his vision he saw they had stopped moving and were both lying there panting, Hiei just barely having prevented himself from collapsing on top of Kurama and bracing himself on trembling arms. Yusuke, his brain too pleasure-soaked to think of the danger he was in if he kept breathing so heavily and was discovered, barely had the presence of mind to keep his back pressed to the wall and not collapse himself.

After a moment Kurama lightly pushed Hiei's shoulder. Hiei seemed to consider this permission to collapse and did so emphatically, making Kurama grunt and then laugh. Kurama stroked Hiei's hair lightly for a minute or two before rolling to the side, deftly maneuvering Hiei onto his back, and grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand. Hiei made no effort to move and instead lay there on his back, again spread out so that Yusuke could run his eyes over every inch of him, relaxed and wearing an extremely self-satisfied expression as Kurama cleaned the mess off both of them. "Are you going to sleep with your head at the foot of the bed?" Kurama finally asked, throwing the tissues away.

"No. You'd kick me."

"Then move."

Hiei raised his eyebrows. "You already want to go to sleep?"

"I fought three battles today--"

"_Two._"

"--and planted one of my deadliest seeds into my own arm--"

"And now you're whining about it."

They were back to banter. But there was no animosity; there was almost a lazy air about it, their faces both still wearing contented smiles. "And I'm tired," Kurama concluded, with the same air of finality Hiei had used.

Hiei seemed to consider Kurama's request for a long moment. "You just want to draw it out as far as you can," Kurama said softly, an air of accusation to his tone.

"Face it, fox, we'll never get another chance to do this. We _could_ go again."

"Move." Kurama's tone brokered no contradiction, and Hiei moved, grinning at some joke Yusuke didn't get. _What does he mean, they'll never have another chance to do this? Does he mean they'll die in this tournament? They're way too relaxed to be talking about that. _Anyway, he couldn't stop to think about it. Now was the time to work on plotting his escape: they were pulling the covers out and crawling under them, getting ready for bed. _I guess I'll have to wait until they're both asleep--then maybe if they wake up when I move I can pretend I just came in to get them for some reason--_

"Oh, and Yusuke?"

Yusuke's heart stopped dead in his chest. Kurama had paused in the act of stretching out his hand to turn the light off--he was looking in Yusuke's direction, but his eyes were unfocused, not meeting Yusuke's eyes; as though he couldn't exactly see Yusuke, but had a good idea of where he was nonetheless. He spoke casually. "Don't think for a second we didn't know you were there. And while I'll admit it was fun playing that up for your benefit, next time you really ought to just join us." Hiei choked on what could have been a snort or a laugh. "Goodnight, Yusuke," Kurama added, voice rich with amusement, and he turned the light off.

"Goodnight, Yusuke," Hiei echoed, much more snidely and still nearly choking on his own laughter.

Yusuke peeled himself off the wall, scooted out the door, and went off to try to restart his heart. He could still hear their laughter long after one of them bothered to get up and close the door behind him.

* * *

_A/N: Before you ask... yes, there may be a sequel. But considering that I began working on this fic in 2007, I don't promise it any time this century._


End file.
